


Waves

by JuniorWoofles



Series: MCU Mix Bag [9]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rush of water,<br/>swelling and overwhelming,<br/>over and under and through;<br/>The rush of the tide of emotions<br/>over me and you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched 'First Class' as prep for 'Apocalypse' and I forgot how much I love and need Erik and Charles to get over their differences and be happy together

The rush of water,  
swelling and overwhelming,  
over and under and through;  
The rush of the tide of emotions  
over me and you.

The water tumbles and falls,  
falling in waves as it breaks above us.  
Emotions lapping on the shore,  
breaking all around us.

The waters are where we met,  
breaking and lapping,  
as strong and sure as we once were,  
stronger and surer than we ever were.

They threaten to drag us under.  
The waters, the emotions.  
The swallowing rush that overwhelms us,  
pulling us further than we thought we could go.

The depths are the fathoms of  
darkness below, the fathoms  
within. They pull at our weight.  
pull at our heartstrings,  
chests heaving with thick breaths,  
stolen and swallowing.  
Pull me under with you, with each breath we share.

Gravity cannot control the rush,  
the pull, the force of attraction;  
the magnetic force.  
The full force tsunami  
that rolls at an unstoppable rate and carries us up with it.

The water fills my lungs, my mind,  
my heart. It fills me up to the point where I can’t  
breathe, can’t think without  
the rush of the water. It messes with my brain,  
takes over the beat of my heart.  
It is in my mind.

The waters are where we meet.  
They are where we are first joined in mind.  
They threaten us; the swell of the tide  
crashes into us so suddenly  
and we are only mortals,  
despite everything, we are only human,  
and we cannot stop the tide from breaking.


End file.
